


Do You Want To Fake Break Up With Me?

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, I'm sorry probably, M/M, Romance (Sorta), humor (debatable)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Seungkwan’s solution of lying to his friends about being in a relationship just leads to more problems. Like the fact his fake boyfriend wants to break up with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Written in june originally
> 
> tumblr version: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/146342788730/
> 
> initially based of an AU post I made that people seemed to like and want.

Seungkwan is a mature adult who doesn’t need to be in a relationship. That’s what he tells himself. Honestly, it’s not that he really minds being on his own- he has plenty of friends and hobbies to occupy his time. But when his friends kept rubbing it in that he was the only one not in a relationship- how dare they spend time with their partners- it was sort of disheartening.

Which is why when Seokmin asks him if he’s seeing anyone he says yes. Like an idiot. _Good going Seungkwan. Nailed it._ Now your friends want to meet your significant other. _Brilliant_.

“End me! Send me into the abyss! The void!” Seungkwan dramatically drops himself on-top of Hansol who had been having a nice Sunday, sleeping the day away.

“Please get off of me.”

“Save me, Hansol.”

“Why can’t I ever be woken up like a normal person?” With a groan Hansol shoves Seungkwan off of him and sits up. At least this time it wasn’t with that same song, again.

“Please.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do, or why you’re so upset to start with.”

“I told Seokmin I had a partner! I’m dating someone! It’s a _lie_.”

“I know it’s a lie, we live together.”

“Maybe I just didn’t tell you.”

“You don’t know how to not say things.”

“Rude.”

“What did you want me to do about that anyway? It’s your own fault.”

“Tell me what to do!”

“Get a boyfriend? Tell them the truth? Get a fake boyfriend? Tell your friends the truth like a _normal person._ ”

“You’re right. I should get a fake boyfriend.”

“Good luck with that.” As soon as the words are out of Hansol’s mouth Seungkwan gasps and grabs Hansol’s shoulder.

“Save me.”

“No.”

“Pretend to be my boyfriend, Hansol.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll stop singing you awake.”

“Ha. I think I can handle it honestly.” Hansol shrugs. He’s dealt with it thus far.

_“Oh ladies!”_ Seungkwan jumps to his feet, puts a hand to his chest, and sings the words out like he wants the whole world to hear.

“Fine! Fine!” Hansol pulls Seungkwan back down to sit next to him. “I’ll fake date you, you nerd.”

“Thank you!” Seungkwan sing-songs.

The problem with fake-dating your roommate- and mutual friend of the people you told you were dating someone, that got you into the situation in the first place- is well, a lot. But mostly it’s that Seungkwan didn’t consider the fact they know Hansol and know that they aren’t dating.

“How about,” Hansol starts, leaning back on his hands. “We tell them… uh… something.”

“Oh!” Seungkwan smacks his fist against his other palm. “We tell them we’ve been dating like- I don’t know- a week and just hadn’t told them. I accidentally told them I was dating someone so now we have to come clean.”

“So… we’re telling them we’ve been secretly dating and you told them on accident that you were dating someone- which is true- so now I have to deal with it too because we are dating.”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah sure they’ll believe that.” Hansol sighs. “Except why wouldn’t we have told them?”

“You were embarrassed.”

“I would not be!”

“No I think you would.”

“They wont believe that Seungkwan.”

“Oh… that makes sense.” Jisoo nods when they tell him and the others. _Take that Hansol they did believe it._

“Yeah, I buy it.” Jihoon shrugs, “They’re dumb enough for that.”

“You say that like you think they could have been lying.” Seokmin frowns. “That’s mean.”

“They could have lied.”

“I am not a liar.” Seungkwan defends himself. Which really, Hansol thinks, is just ironic.

“Congrats.” Jeonghan pats Seungkwan on the shoulder as if he was proud of Seungkwan. Proud of his lies.

With telling Seungkwan’s friends out of the way, there isn’t really much more to do. Sure if someone asks they say it again, but reality is, fake or not, nothing really would change even if they were dating.

“I have a question,” Hansol says after a few days, idly stirring cereal around and resting an arm on the table in front of him.

“What’s that?” Seungkwan drops into the seat across from him. And by seat, it’s really just a spot on the floor. They only have a coffee table, after all.

“What happens when you actually want to date someone?”

“I break up with you.”

“Rude.”

“You’d break up with me if you wanted to date someone.”

“Yeah, but I don’t.”

“I don’t either, right now? I’m in a committed fake relationship thank you very much.”

“Don’t think it’ll look a little messed up if we only break up right before you ask someone else out?”

“Is this your way of fake breaking up with me?” Seungkwan gasps. “Hansol I thought we had something going here.”

“I’m not fake breaking up with you, weirdo.” Hansol sighs, and leans back against the couch behind him.

“Why bring it up then?”

“No reason.” Seungkwan isn’t convinced, and narrows his eyes at Hansol. “Stop glaring at me.”

“What’s up with you?”

“Maybe finally being well rested is messing with me- _Ow_ , did you just kick me?”

Seungkwan decides he’s going to find out what’s wrong with Hansol. He’s determined. Except it’s sort of hard to ask for advice about the situation when they were fake dating. So he goes to the most trustworthy and least likely to mock him person he knows. 

And by that he means the first person he finds.

“Jihoon what does it mean if your fake boyfriend thinks you want to break up with them?”

“What even _is_ that sentence? Why are you asking me? Is this you admitting you lied?”

“A question. I trust you. Yes.”

“I was the only person you could find wasn’t I?”

“Help.”

“Either he wants to break up. Or he wants to date you for real.”

“Why does he want to break up with me?!”

“Oh my god.”

Seungkwan bursts into his dorm with a renewed passion for getting Hansol to fess up.

“Yo, Hansol!”

“I’m working.”

“Why do you want to break up with me?!”

“When did I say that?” Hansol looks up from his papers- a report he’s writing- with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t lie to me. I know.”

“Know what?”

“That you want to break up.”

“I hate to break it to you: we aren’t actually dating.”

“That’s besides the point.”

“No, it really isn’t.” Hansol frowns. “You have to date someone to break up with them.”

“But we aren’t dating.”

“Exactly?” Hansol laughs. “Are you okay?”

“Oh my god.”

“What now?”

“Jihoon was wrong.”

“Did- Did you ask Jihoon about this?!”

“Not that you can prove.”

“ _Seungkwan_.”

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to date me for real?!”

“What?!”

“So you can break up with me?! You’re terrible.”

“You’re… so close…”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh!”

“Seungkwan.”

“My.”

“Don’t do this to me.”

“God.”

“I hate you.”

“You want to date me for real, and not break up don’t you?”

“…No.”

“Lies!”

“You can’t prove anything!”

“Ah Ha!” Seungkwan laughs, drops down next to Hansol and throws an arm over his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“It’s really not.”

“We can real date.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I like you.”

“Is this why you were so worried about me fake breaking up with you?”

“…No?”

“I like you too.”

“Good!”

“You still have to not sing me awake though.”

“…”

“Seungkwan.”

“Fine!” Seungkwan huffs.

“Did you really go to someone else for advice about this?”

“Yeah. And he was wrong too.”

When Seungkwan goes to gloat about how wrong Jihoon is he get’s hit.

“I said that was an option too.”

“Oh. Well guess who has a real boyfriend now?!”

“You just told me.”

“Let me tell you again.”

“Tell someone else.”

“You’re right! I have to tell everyone.”

Which Seungkwan does. Until he remembers that they already thought he was dating Hansol and he just admitted to all of them he was lying to begin with. _Good job Seungkwan,_ he tells himself, _good job._


End file.
